gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Exchange (GTA III)
"The Exchange" is the final storyline mission in Grand Theft Auto III. It is given to the protagonist, Claude, by Colombian Cartel leader and ex-girlfriend Catalina from the Cartel Mansion in Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City. Mission Catalina recently kidnapped Maria Latore. She now wants Claude to bring $500,000 to the Cartel mansion in Cedar Grove in exchange for not having Maria killed. Claude then arrives at the mansion and hands over the money to Catalina, who lies and walks off with the money, leaving Claude in the mercy of her Colombian Cartel men. Claude is put under gunpoint by a Cartel gang member, but quickly escapes by punching him and taking the pistol he dropped. After being shot at, he shoots the Cartel men who start shooting, gets a car and exits the mansion only to find a helicopter hovering above him which holds both Catalina and Maria. Claude follows the helicopter all the way to the base of Cochrane Dam and kills every Cartel goon on his way. After coming halfway and nearly closing into the helicopter as well as getting past all the Cartel goons who are heavily armed, Catalina drops off Maria at the loading bay, guarded by a couple of her men and reenters her helicopter. Catalina's chopper fires missiles at the ground while Claude gets to Maria, kills all the Cartel men. One Cartel member gets in a Barracks and tries to run over Claude. Claude picks up a rocket launcher on the boat to shoot down Catalina's chopper with Maria nearby. After a few initial missed shots, he successfully manages to hit the helicopter and it crashes against the dam in the water, killing Catalina. Afterward, Claude and Maria walk together holding hands as they cross over to the other side of the dam. While the credits are rolling on the screen Maria can be heard talking right before a mysterious gunshot, after which, she remains silent and is no longer heard. The news also report the crime scene with witness Clive Denver. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get Catalina *Follow the chopper to find Catalina *Get Catalina *Rescue Maria *Take down Catalina's chopper Tips and Tricks *Park a car outside mansion before starting the mission so you can escape straight away, the guards at the gate have light weapons so you won't take much damage. *Make sure you have collected all Hidden Packages beforehand as you will be stripped of your weapons during the opening cutscene, having a rocket launcher and other powerful weapons will make the dam siege and helicopter chase a lot easier and quicker. **As soon as you leave the mansion gates, go down the winding road to the safehouse and pick up the weapons. Don't worry about falling so far behind the helicopter as it won't fail the mission. From the safehouse, take the shortcut to the dam by driving down the slope opposite to the road below. This road will lead straight to the dam's lower entrance. *After escaping the mansion head over to Phil's Army Surplus (as stated above you won't fail the mission) and grab some firepower, when starting the mission make sure you have enough money. *If the player somehow was able to jack a Rhino during a six-star wanted level frenzy or is able to get one from the Portland Emergency Vehicle crane and store it in Shoreside safe house garage, then it is highly recommended getting it after escaping the Cartel Mansion. The Rhino makes getting to the lower dam a cinch. It can simply crush the road blocks, blow up the Barracks OL and Colombians on ground level without a sweat. Although of course, the player still needs to get out and snipe the cartels on the watch towers and of course, eliminate anyone carrying flame throwers as that is the only weapon that can harm the Rhino. **An easier way to obtain a Rhino before completing the mission, when the one at Phil's Army Surplus becomes unlocked, is to complete certain objectives in side-missions to help you steal one from the Army. Kill 20 criminals in Vigilante on each island so that six police bribes spawn outside each safehouse, rescue 35 patients in Paramedic so that a health pickup spawns and collect as many Hidden Packages to strengthen your arsenal. If you lure the police to your safehouse, you can replenish your health, armor and ammo with ease. Keep on attacking them until you have six stars and tanks begin to pursue you, collect the police bribes to lose your wanted level, steal a tank and store it in your garage for future use. *Also, using the Bulletproof Patriot acquired in Marked Man and parking it in the Shoreside Vale Safehouse garage or the Bulletproof Barracks OL acquired in Arms Shortage and parking it in the Staunton Island Safehouse garage is suitable in this mission to skip to the other end of the dam easily. WARNING: You will lose the any of the vehicles you used in the mission, this tip is not recommended due to the fact both of the vehicles are not replaceable. But you can use the Cheetah immune from fire, bullet, and explosion from "Turismo", since the mission can be attempted for infinite times, so this has recommended, but don't get capsized by the Barracks OL. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA 3 - Ending Final Mission - The Exchange (HD)|PC Version File:GTA 3 - iPad Walkthrough - Ending Final Mission - The Exchange|iPad Version Trivia *As Claude punches the Cartel member, Catalina instantly vanishes from the camera view. This was however, fixed in the iPad version. *This is, chronologically, the last mission in the 3D Universe. *The helicopter that Catalina rides is actually a blank textured version of the police helicopter. *After this mission, the Colombian Cartel will carry AK-47s. *This is one of the three final storyline missions in the GTA series given by an antagonist, the other two being "The Time's Come" and "Something Sensible". *The line "Get this thing airborne!" is muted in the mobile version for an unknown reason, although the subtitles still appear when it is supposed to be said. *Maria's speech during the credits was originally supposed to be longer during the beta. It was later cut shorter for unknown reasons. Navigation }} de:Die Übergabe Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III Category:End Missions